


Raised from Perdition.

by ArivFroso, KagomeBenihime



Series: Treat for The Trickster [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel doesn't have social skills, Dean is Back, M/M, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), and on the third...month?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArivFroso/pseuds/ArivFroso, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagomeBenihime/pseuds/KagomeBenihime
Summary: 'Gabriel,' Dean thought, feeling dumb for not thinking of him sooner."Hey, there, Dean-o," a familiar voice said behind him.Dean's eyes widened as he turned. The smaller man stood there, his hair gold in the light filtering through the dirty windows, and his whiskey eyes smiled. Dean let out a soft sob of relief. This was real. He was really back.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester - Relationship
Series: Treat for The Trickster [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/753126
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Raised from Perdition.

Time passed in a blur. Job, research, hunt, repeat. Sam was just finishing his workout in the small hotel room when Gabriel straightened with a sharp gasp.

Sam felt something too, almost like his hair was standing on end. "Wh-?"

"I have to go," Gabriel said. "We're close to Bobby's. Meet me there." He stood up, moving over to kiss Sam's cheek.

Sam frowned. "What? No. I'm coming with you."

Gabriel smiled at him gently. "Don't worry, I'll be there soon. Promise."

"Gabriel, wait-" Sam started, but his angel was gone. He sighed and got cleaned up quickly, packing his already mostly packed bag and hopping in the impala.

He got to Bobby's, who seemed surprised after not seeing him in so long, though he received a warm welcome as always. "Where’s Gabriel?" he asked softly, looking for the shorter man behind Sam.

Sam shook his head. "Not sure. We were getting started for the day when we felt… something. He said to meet him here before poofing away." He sighed, looking away. "Bobby, I… I'm sorry I haven't stopped in since…"

Bobby sighed and shook his head. "We both took it hard, boy. Nothing to apologize for." 

Sam nodded, still not meeting his eye.

Bobby squeezed Sam's shoulder gently. "Well, come on in. I'm sure Gabriel will be here soon."

Sam nodded, smiling a little, and followed Bobby inside.

They moved into the living room around the time Gabriel appeared, his hand on the upper arm of...

\---

Dean's first thought,  _ “Darkness.” _ He gasped, struggling, groping for his lighter, the tiny flame flickered to life and he found himself in a wooden box.  _ Coffin, _ he realized.  _ Stop breathing so much, you're gonna run out of air. Come on, you know what to do. _

It took time, but finally, he broke through the wood and the dirt and gasped at the open air. When he managed to get out and stand, he saw trees laying around as if a bomb had gone off right where he stood.

"What in the…?" Dean muttered. His throat was dry, his legs shook beneath him, but he was very much alive. He started making his way in a direction, not sure where he was.

Eventually, he found a run down gas station. There weren't any people, but he found a working sink. The water wasn't too dirty, not that he really cared as he drank straight from the faucet.

Suddenly a burst of something over the radio next to the sink made him jump. He straightened up, looking around. There was still no one around. He turned off the sink and started looking over the radio. It wasn't even plugged in. He ran over to the shelves, looking for salt.

When he finally found it, he spread it along the windows, and began on the door as a strange ringing sound began to grow around him. More electronics began to turn on, a tv in the corner that showed only static, the lightbulbs which glowed brightly until they burst. The glass in the windows shook and rattled as the ringing got worse. Dean tried to cover his ears.

The building began to shake, things falling off shelves or smashing apart where they stood as the noise intensified.

Dean dropped the salt, covering his ears and crumpling to the floor in pain.

More quickly than it had started, there was silence. Nothing moved, no electronics were on, and the ringing was gone. Dean slowly uncovered his ears and looked around. He stood up again, moving over to a rack of maps. Most of them were of the same area, which told him where he was, but with no car…

_ Gabriel, _ Dean thought, feeling dumb for not thinking of him sooner.

"Hey, there, Dean-o," a familiar voice said behind him.

Dean's eyes widened as he turned. The smaller man stood there, his hair gold in the light filtering through the dirty windows, and his whiskey eyes smiled. Dean let out a soft sob of relief. This was real. He was really back.

"Wait… Sam?" Dean asked, realizing he was alone.

"He's at Bobby's," Gabriel assured him. "He's fine."

Dean nodded. "Good…" He felt tired, all of a sudden. The stress that had pushed him forward fading in the comfort of knowing the angel was there to help him. "Can you…?"

Gabriel smiled and moved forward, reaching for Dean's shoulder, but he paused, making a face.

Dean looked down at his shoulder before pulling back the sleeve of his T-shirt. There was a scar there that looked like a brand of a handprint. "What the…?"

"We need to go," Gabriel said, taking Dean's forearm instead. There was a soft sound of feathers and he was standing in Bobby's library just as Sam and Bobby were walking in.

"Dean…?" Sam asked, as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hey, Sam," Dean said, smiling tightly, ignoring the queasiness of flight. "Look like you've seen a ghost."

"Shut up," Sam said softly. "No jokes, not now. Not yet."

Dean sighed and nodded. "Tests first?" he asked, looking at Bobby.

"Tests first," Bobby agreed. He stepped forward with a silver knife, holding the flat of the blade to Dean's bare forearm before turning it and making a small cut.

"Silver, check. Red blood, check," Dean said. "Salt?"

Sam moved forward. Dean held his hand out and Sam poured a pile of salt into his hand.

"Check," Sam said, starting to smile now.

Dean turned to smile at Bobby and got a face full of water.

"Holy water, check," Bobby said, a smirk on his face.

"You know, you could have just asked me," Gabriel said. "I can see his soul."

Sam looked over, surprised. "You can?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yup. And I wouldn't have brought him here if he wasn't our Dean anymore."

Dean took a shaky breath. "How, uh," he paused to clear his throat, "how long was I gone?"

"Four months," Sam said, moving forward to wrap his arms around Dean. "Too long."

Dean hugged his little brother back. "Felt like longer," he mumbled, holding tightly.

"Time works different down there," Gabriel said softly. He looked at Dean, worry in his eyes.

Sam looked at his angel over Dean's shoulder.  _ "What's wrong?" _

Gabriel sighed softly. "Dean… I don't want to… but I have to ask… Do you… remember?"

Dean sighed and pulled away from Sam. He turned to face Gabriel, his back straight and his chin up. Sam felt a sharp pain, recognizing the look of dad’s perfect soldier boy.

“Remember Hell, you mean?” Dean asked softly. “Ya, I do.”

Gabriel nodded, reaching forward slowly. "May I?"

Despite himself, Dean flinched away. His jaw worked as he struggled to hold still, nodding once to let Gabriel know he was good. Gabriel moved closer slowly, touching his forehead to Dean's for a long moment.

Dean’s eyes slipped closed.  _ I tried… Gabriel, I tried… _

Dean felt a soft warmth fill him, dulling the pain of the memories.  _ I know… you held out for so long, be proud of that. _ Gabriel pulled back again. "But no memory of getting out…"

Dean looked up, shaking his head. “One moment I was in Hell… the next… I was in a box in the ground.”

Gabriel sighed and nodded slightly.

"Well…" Bobby said slowly. "I know a good psychic, she could maybe shed some light." He moved to the phone.

Sam moved to Dean, pulling his necklace off and handing it back to him. "Here."

“Sammy,” Dean said softly. His hands shook as he took it and put it on.

Bobby returned a little while later and nodded. "She's a few miles up the interstate. Think you can keep up?"

Dean looked to Sam. “You still have my car?”

Sam rolled his eyes "No, Dean, I sold it.” He couldn’t keep it up, though. Dean looked so hurt. “Of course I do. Baby's right outside."

Dean sighed in relief. “Good.” He looked to Bobby. “We can keep up.” He held his hand out to Sam for the keys.

“Uh,” Sam hesitated. “Maybe I should drive?”

Dean sighed, dropping his hand. “Alright. I could use a nap, anyway…”

They reached a motel a ways down the interstate, Sam slipping out to get some dinner while Gabriel was across the hall talking to Bobby.

Dean was about to make full use of the motel's magic fingers, when the sound started again. Dean scrambled out of bed, making for the salt, but the sound got worse faster this time. Dean covered his ears as the room shook. It felt like ages before Dean heard the cracking above him, then he felt Sam's arms around him, pulling him out of the way as the large mirror on the ceiling came crashing down.

In the hallway, Gabriel and Bobby were just coming out of Bobby’s room.

“What the hell?” Bobby asked. It seemed the two of them hadn’t heard anything.

Dean slowly lowered his hands from his ears. There was blood on his hands and his head was still ringing, but he was ok. “I-I don’t know. It’s like what happened at the fuel stop,” he said.

Gabriel moved past them, looking into the room. There was broken glass everywhere, but the sound was long gone. With a snap, Gabriel cleaned the room before turning and touching Dean's forehead, healing his ears.

Dean sighed in relief. “Thanks…”

Gabriel nodded with a slight smile.  _ "Something is definitely going on… I can sense something but… can't quite..." _

“We should keep going,” Sam said. “I know it’s late, but we need answers.”

Bobby sighed and nodded. “I’ll call Pamela, let her know we’re on our way.”

Gabriel nodded, taking Sam's hand gently. "Don't look like that, Samster. We'll figure it out."

“I know,” Sam said. “I know we will.”

They drove on, finally arrived at a rather nice looking house. Bobby knocked and an attractive looking woman with dark curls and a big smile answered.

"Bobby!" She said happily, lifting him off the ground in a bear hug. The boys stared while… Gabriel just looked impressed.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," Bobby said, smiling slightly.

Pamela steps back and looks the trio up and down appraisingly.

"So, these the boys?" She asked.

Bobby nodded. "Sam, Dean, Gabe. This is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state."

Dean grinned, ever the flirt. "Hey."

"Hi," Sam managed in his usual sweet guy shy.

"Nice ta meet ya," Gabriel said with a big grin

"Mmm-mmm-mmm." Pamela said, "Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual."

"If you say so," Dean said, shrugging.

"Come on in," Pamela said, leading them in.

The house had a nice lived in feel, nothing too over glitzy or pandering to psychic goers, just down to earth and nice.

"So, you hear anything?" Bobby asked.

Pamela sighed, hands on hips. "Well, I Ouija'd my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your boy out, or why."

Bobby nodded slowly. "So what's next?"

"A séance, I think," Pamela said. "See if we can see who did the deed."

"You're not gonna... summon the damn thing here," Bobby said warily.

Pamela shook her head. "No. I just want to get a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal."

Dean shrugged. "I'm game."

Gabriel seemed hesitant. "That… can be pretty dangerous…"

“So can anything,” Pamela said with a wink.

Gabriel sighed softly, but her smile was contagious. They followed her to the séance room, watching as she gathered the needed things. Her shirt rode up as she bent down to pull candles out of a box, revealing a tramp stamp reading  _ Jesse Forever _ . Dean elbowed Sam, pointing it out.

“Who’s Jesse?” Dean asked.

“Well, he wasn’t forever,” Pamela said, smiling at Dean over her shoulder.

“His loss,” Dean said as she straightened up.

“Might be your gain,” she said, winking as she moved past him to put the candles on the table.

Dean grinned at Sam. "I am so in!" he whispered. Sam rolled his eyes.

"She will eat you alive," Gabriel said.

"Hey, I just got out of jail dude. Bring it!”

Pamela came back then. "You're invited, too, grumpy," she said, winking at Sam. "You, too, shorty."

Gabriel chuckled softly.

“You,” Dean said, pointing from Sam to Gabe and back, “are so not invited.”

They all sat down at the table as the candles were lit.

"Right. Take each other's hands," Pamela said. They did. Pamela nodded. "And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched." She slid her hand under the table and Dean jumped.

“Oh, well… he didn’t touch me there,” Dean said with a chuckle

“My mistake,” Pamela said with a cheeky smile.

Dean pulled back, sliding off his long sleeve overshirt and rolled up his T-shirt sleeve to reveal the handprint. Sam’s and Bobby’s eyes widened, seeing the marking for the first time. Dean tried to give them a reassuring smile as he took the hands of those next to him again. Pamela gently set her hand on the marking. Her hand was much smaller than the branded handprint, but she closed her eyes and began.

"I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle."

The television flicked on to static as she continued. Dean glanced over at it nervously.

"I invoke, conjure, and command... Castiel?"

Gabriel stiffened, eyes snapping open.

"No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy," Pamela said.

“Stop,” Gabriel said. “You need to stop, now.”

“I’ve almost got it,” Pamela said.

“That’s why you need to stop!” Gabriel insisted, but she ignored him, plowing on.

“Appear unto me before this circle! I invoke, conjure, and command you! Appear unto me before this-” The candles in the flames grew like flamethrowers, almost licking at the ceiling. Pamela’s eyes widened as she screamed in pain. They glowed, as if burning from the inside.

“No!” Gabriel cried, breaking away from the circle and rushing forward as she collapsed.

"Call 911!" Bobby yelled.

Gabriel cursed softly in that strange language as he knelt next to her.  _ "I can't heal this… I can help her survive, but…" _

Pamela opened her now empty eyes, sobbing softly. "I can't see… I can't- oh god…"

Sam was in the other room, on the phone with emergency dispatch. "Please, hurry!"

Dean was frozen where he stood, staring at the seer and feeling… responsible. He had asked her to do this. He had wanted answers. Gabriel's hands glowed slightly as he kept her stable, frowning slightly. The ambulance arrived and took Pamela away. Gabriel stood back, looking grim.

“You know what it was?” Bobby asked softly, breaking the silence. “You recognized the name… tried to stop her…”

Gabriel looked at Bobby, then away, sighing. "It's my brother…" he said softly.

Dean’s eyes widened. “An angel did this?”

Sam put his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder.

Gabriel sighed frustratedly, running a hand through his hair. "He tried to warn her… I tried-" He dropped his hands, looking more upset than they had seen him before, on par with when they'd found the death marks of the angel in Bella's house.

Sam’s hand tightened on his shoulder. “It’s alright. No one’s blaming you. We all saw you try to stop her.” Bobby and Dean nodded in agreement.

"I practically raised him…" Gabriel said softly. "I trained him from a fledgling… I…"

“And he’s the one that pulled me out of Hell?” Dean asked, folding his arms thoughtfully.

Gabriel nodded, gesturing at Dean's arm. "That's where he grabbed you, looks like." He looked at Sam, waiting until Sam looked at him before glancing quickly at his wrist and back.

Sam’s eyes widened slightly, hand going to touch the small mark Gabriel had given him.  _ “You think Dean and… Castiel?” _

_ "Looks like. Though I could double check if you want,"  _ Gabriel said.

_ “Do you think that’s why he pulled him out?” _ Sam asked.

Dean growled softly. “You know, I just got back but I thought you two would be done with hiding shit.”

Sam sighed. “I’m sorry. Traveling alone together for the last few months, I, uh… got used to talking without talking,” he said with a chuckle. “Sorry, Dean. Bobby.”

Bobby shrugged. "I figure, you'll tell me if I need to know. Though that won't stop me from giving you an earful if I miss something."

Gabriel chuckled softly.  _ "It's the vessel thing… that's why, but if they are 'ones' then… that might alter things a bit." _ "I was speculating about the burn, that's all."

Dean nodded. “I take it you can’t make it go away?”

Gabriel shook his head. "Not a mark like that, but… I can maybe tell a bit more from it if you want."

Dean sighed and rolled back his sleeve again. “Take a shot.”

Gabriel moved forward, raising his hand toward the mark, his hand glowing slightly, but as he got close, he stopped with a sharp breath, pulling his hand back like something had stung him. "Just as I thought…"

Dean frowned. “What?”

Gabriel chuckled. "Congratulations, it's a featherbutt."

Dean rolled his eyes. “Ya, we know that already,” he muttered, fixing his shirt again. “Come on. Let’s go find an all night dinner… Or a bar…”

Sam looked over, confused.

“What? You wanna stay in Pamela’s house while she’s in the hospital?” Dean asked, moving for the door.

Gabriel sighed, shrugging at Sam.  _ "How do you explain something like this anyways…" _

Sam sighed.  _ “Guess we just… let it happen. If they’re meant for each other, it’ll happen.” _

_ "Guess so…" _ Gabriel agreed

"Damnit Sammy! What did I say?" Dean grumped.

Gabriel giggled.

They got in the car, and Bobby followed in his own.

Gabriel sighed softly in the back seat, thinking about Castiel… little Cassie… so unlike all the other angels… he never had a stick up his ass like the others had, he used to beam when he saw Gabriel… what would he think now?

Sam reached over the seat, taking Gabriel’s hand.  _ “He’d think he’s got the coolest big brother ever,” _ he teased softly.  _ “A trickster god who found his mate.” _

Gabriel smiled softly at Sam.  _ "I hope so… but it's been years… They might have gotten to him…" _

Sam gave his hand a squeeze. Gabriel nodded his thanks. They made it to a small hotel with a bar. Gabriel moved into his and Sam's room, looking worried. Sam followed, glancing back at Dean and Bobby with an apologetic shrug.

"Come on, boy," Bobby said softly, putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder. "First rounds on me."

Dean nodded, giving Sam a smile to let him know it was ok. Sam smiled back before closing the door.

Once they were in the bar and drinking their beer, Bobby sighed. "So, I'm guessing you want answers."

“You’re damn right, I want answers,” Dean said.

Bobby nodded slightly. "I think I can summon this… Castiel…" He looked at Dean. "Think you're up for it?"

“I take it there’s a reason you didn’t say this in front of those two,” Dean said, toying with his beer bottle.

Bobby hummed softly. "Gabriel is obviously worried. Couldn't you tell? I didn’t think he'd want to be there… 'sides, what if Castiel recognized him? It could put Sam in danger too."

Dean nodded. “I figured as much. Just wanted to hear you say it.” He knocked back his beer, finishing it off before standing up. “Alright. Let’s do this.”

Bobby nodded, knocking back his own drink before standing. "I know the perfect place."

Not long after, Dean and Bobby stood in an old barn. The walls and floor were covered in symbols and sigils. On the table lay an arrangement of weapons, not that either of them particularly wanted to try using them on an angel, but…

"We ready?" Bobby asked. Dean nodded. Bobby began chanting, dropping herbs and a match into the bowl. When it was over… nothing happened. Dean leaned against the table, sighing as he looked around.

"Are you sure you did it right?" Dean asked. He held up a hand at Bobby's expression. "Sorry! Sorry… I just…"

"I know," Bobby said. "Well, maybe they can't be summoned like-"

The roof of the barn began to shudder and shake, as if there was a tornado outside. Soon, the wind died down, then the lightbulbs began bursting as the door burst open.

In walked a man, black hair cut short and sticking up in different places, he was in a black suit and long trench coat, and even from there, Dean could see blue, glowing blue eyes watching him as the man moved closer.

Dean flinched as the sparks landed on and around him. He and Bobby raised their guns. "Stop right there," he called, but the man pressed forward, stepping up to Bobby and placing two fingers to his forehead. Dean had seen Gabriel do something similar, so he wasn't really surprised when Bobby collapsed. He moved forward, though, to make sure he was still breathing.

"Your friend is fine," the man said softly. His voice deep, gruff, almost like he had just downed straight whiskey or gargled sand. He moved to the table, picking up John's journal and began looking through it slowly.

Dean couldn't help from staring at him as he straightened up again. "You're… Castiel?" he asked softly. He looked nothing like Gabriel. Then again, Dean had to remind himself, Gabe didn't really look like his vessel.

The man looked up, those blue eyes seeming to stare through him for a moment. "Yes, though this is not my true self. It is a vessel."

Dean nodded. "Ya, no shit… you're possessing some poor bastard. You're no better than a demon." He knew that wasn't exactly true, but he was curious how this 'angel' would react.

Castiel was silent for a moment, cocking his head slightly as if seeing an interesting picture or fact in a book. "You really think that?"

Dean shrugged. "Why not? You  _ are  _ possessing someone right now, aren't you?"

"Angels are not like demons," Castiel said, going back to John's journal. "We need permission to possess someone. We need consent."

Dean rolled his eyes. "So high and mighty. If you're so much better than them, why'd you burn out that poor woman's eyes?"

Castiel's eyes flashed. "I warned her not to attempt to see my face. She is the one who didn't listen."

Dean shook his head.

"The man at the seance," Castiel said, moving toward Dean with purpose. "He cursed in Enochian." His tone was angry, as if using the language of angels in that way was a grave sin he could not abide. "Who… is he?" he growled.

Dean took a step back. "He's… no one…"

Castiel's eyes glowed brightly. "You're lying…"

Dean took another step back. "Wh-what do you want from me?"

Castiel looked at him with that curious head tilt again. "To stop Lilith," he said simply.

Dean scoffed softly. "Man, I hate to be the one to tell you this… but you saved the wrong soul…" He shook his head. "We already lost that fight."

Castiel was right next to Dean suddenly, looking at him closely. Dean had to fight not to step away, but a gasp did escape him.

"You do not believe you were worthy of being saved…" The angel didn't say it as a question, but he didn't speak again. He just stared at Dean closely. 

Dean swallowed and looked away. "You saved the wrong guy," he muttered again.

Castiel shook his head. "No." His hand came up, matching the mark on Dean's arm perfectly. Dean felt a sudden sensation at the touch, almost like fireworks in his nerves, there, and gone. "I saved the right one. I saved you."

Dean closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly. "I'm not… enough."

"No one said it was you alone…" Castiel said softly. "You must have faith, Dean."

Dean's eyes snapped open to glare at him. "Faith?" he spat the word like a curse.

"Yes," Castiel said softly, "faith." Suddenly, lighting flashed outside and illuminated the shadows of a large pair of wings on the man's back.

Dean swallowed, trying not to stare. He'd seen the shadow of Gabriel's wings, so this shouldn't be affecting him this much.

"You were saved for a reason, Dean Winchester," Castiel said softly. "I will see it done."

Dean's eyes were wide as he shook his head again.

_ "Dean?" _ came Gabriel's voice.  _ "Where are you guys?" _

_ "Barn on the edge of town," _ Dean thought back quickly.  _ "We tried to summon him. He showed up. I fucked up, man." _

There was a pause, then,  _ "We're coming." _

Dean couldn’t help but react, his eyes widening.  _ “Not a good-” _

Castiel’s eyes narrowed on him, searching, as if noticing something was going on. He didn’t have to wonder long, though.

Another 'tornado' hit the small barn as a  **boom** shook the ground.

Dean crouched down, pushing Bobby under one of the tables in case anything started falling. Castiel didn't seem to notice the ground moving other than the general surprise of the sudden arrival.

The doors flew open again and Sam and Gabriel entered. Gabriel's eyes glowed bright as the building stopped shaking, looking at Castiel silently.

Castiel’s eyes widened, he straightened up and backed up half a step. “That’s… not possible…”

"You know me, Cassie," Gabriel said, smiling slightly. "Never been one to follow the path of possible." He moved forward, raising his arms slightly, offering his younger brother a hug but not getting too close.

Castiel shook his head, backing up another step. “You can’t be… you. You’re dead. They told us you died.”

Gabriel sighed. "Yeah… I'm sorry, Cassie… I wasn't there for you…"

“Stop!” Castiel shouted, the barn shaking slightly. “My name is Castiel.”

Gabriel watched him silently until the barn stopped shaking before replying softly. "I know that. But you're still my baby brother. You're still little Cassie to me."

“No… I’m not,” Castiel whispered. There was the familiar sound of feathers and Castiel was gone.

Sam moved forward, putting a hand on Gabriel’s arm.  _ “Stay…?” _

Gabriel sighed softly.  _ "I'm not going anywhere…" _ He smiled weakly at Sam, trying to hide the pain he was feeling. Sam nodded, pulling him into a tight embrace.

_ “We’ll find a way to get through to him,” _ Sam said.

Dean was dragging Bobby back out from under the table. “Little help?” he called over. “We should get outta here soon as we can.”

Gabriel came over, touching Bobby's forehead and waking him up.  _ "I just hope Castiel doesn't tell the rest of the garrison… We could have a problem if he did…" _

Bobby gasped, looking around in a panic for a moment before relaxing. “What’d I miss?”

Gabriel stepped back while Dean helped Bobby up and filled him in.

_ “You think he’d do that?” _ Sam asked gently.

Gabriel shook his head with a sigh.  _ “I… don’t know what he’d do, anymore… I like to think there's still some care for me in there… but I don't know.” _

Sam sighed.  _ “Dean’s right. We shouldn’t stick around to find out if he decides to rain hell.” _ He winced slightly at his own bad pun.

Gabriel nodded, the sound of his wings around them and all four of them were back at the hotel. A snap later, Bobby's car was back in the parking lot.

Gabriel sighed softly, looking up at the stars, his thoughts far away. Sam stood with him, but he looked at his angel, not the stars. The stars were distant, memories unchangeable, but… his angel was here, now, and he had to figure out how to help him move forward.

Gabriel sighed softly.  _ "I don't regret it…" _ he said softly.  _ "I'll never regret leaving. I couldn't take it anymore… and I'm glad I put myself first, then. Now I have you, and Dean and Bobby… all of your family…"  _

_ “They’re your family, too,” _ Sam said, moving forward to nuzzle his nose in the angel’s hair.  _ “And… maybe some day… we’ll have some of your old family with us again, too.” _

Gabriel sighed, leaning back against Sam's chest. "Yeah… maybe…"

That night, Dean dreamed about the alternate time. Gabriel talking about being whole with Sam and how his eyes kept being drawn to the blue eyed, black haired dancer. Suddenly, when he looked up, the blue eyes weren't the dancer’s.

“Castiel,” Dean said softly, eyes widening. “This is a dream… right?”

"Yes," Castiel said softly. "I can speak to you in your dreams."

Dean nodded, taking a deep breath. “So, I’m dreaming, but you’re really you… Ok. Great.”

Castiel tilted his head again.  It was kinda adorable. "You are upset…"

“Yes, Cas, I’m upset,” Dean growled.

“My name is-”

“I don’t give a rat’s ass!” Dean snapped. “I’ll call you Skynet if I want to! Cause this is my freaking dream.”

Castiel looked rather confused at this point, but he nodded. "I must ask you about Gabriel…"

Dean sighed. “Can’t promise I’ll answer,” he admitted, folding his arms.

“You protect him?” Castiel asked softly.

Dean's eyes narrowed. “I protect my brother.”

Castiel paused. "How are they connected?"

Dean shook his head. “Next question.”

Castiel shook his head. "If you protect him as a way to protect your brother, they must be connected somehow."

Dean shook his head again. “Not my story to tell. You want that answer, you ask  _ Gabriel _ .” He put extra emphasis on the name, hoping the other angel would hear him.

Dean felt a slight brush of something in the back of his mind, almost like a questioning yawn.

Castiel frowned slightly. "How long has he been with you?"

That soft yawn was suddenly replaced with a sharp attention, Gabriel was there, and ready to help.

Dean shrugged. “A while. You know what, if you’re gonna come in here asking questions, I get to ask some, too. Why are you bothering asking me and not him?”

Castiel's eyes narrowed. "He abandoned heaven, abandoned us, and pretended to be dead for centuries. Would you forgive that?"

Dean sighed. “I went to Hell,” he said softly, half wishing he hadn’t brought Gabe’s attention. “I caved. Tortured other souls. Now, that’s not the same thing as running, but I like to hope that my brother will be able to forgive it. Someday… so, ya. I would forgive Gabe.”

_ "He already did dummy…" _ came Gabriel's voice from Dean's head as Castiel looked away.

Dean’s eyes widened slightly, glad that Cas had looked away.  _ You told him?! _

_ "No, _ " Gabriel said softly.  _ "He knew what would happen to you before you died… He never blamed you at all. Never will." _

"It's not that simple," Castiel growled softly.

"It's as simple as you make it, Cassie," came a soft voice from next to them. Gabriel was sitting on the stage, sucker in his mouth as he watched them.

Dean turned away. “Get your own dream,” he muttered, moving toward the bar to get himself a drink.

“You… say that as if it were so easy,” Castiel growled. “Was it?”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow "Easy?"

“Was it so easy to abandon us?” Castiel clarified. “Was it so easy to abandon-” He cut himself off, shaking his head. “To abandon everything?”

Gabriel stood with a sigh. "Cassie… of course it wasn't easy… I wished that I could stay… more than anything, but if I had…" He sighed softly, reaching for Castiel. "Will you… let me show you?"

Castiel took a step back, eyeing Gabriel untrustingly. “You’ve lied before,” he said softly. “This could just be another.”

Gabriel lowered his hands. "It's your choice…" he said softly. "If you ever want to know, find me, and I'll show you. But I think Dean deserves some sleep." He snapped.

Both of the angels disappeared, leaving Dean alone, Def Leppard thumping through the speakers of the now empty club.

Dean looked at the drink in his hand, trying not to shake. Had the trickster angel actually told Sam what he'd done? "Bottom's up," he said to the empty room before knocking back the drink and dreaming no more.

**Author's Note:**

> First post of the new year!
> 
> Suuuuper thankful for everyone liking our stories and for the amazing ArivFroso for being my better writing half!
> 
> hope to have more up soon!


End file.
